


Indulgence

by spiteandmalice



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: F/M, Mommy Kink, Spanking, Suckling, patient-therapist ethical issues like woah, psuedo-breast feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteandmalice/pseuds/spiteandmalice
Summary: 2pm, every Wednesday, Phillip has therapy with Tracy.This is not an ordinary Wednesday.
Relationships: Tracy Sullivan/Phillip Altman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> After much discussion with a friend, we decided this is how Phillip and Tracy's relationship was off-screen: so I wrote it so that everyone else can realise Phillip's huge, glaring mommy kink. 
> 
> @spiteandmalice on twitter if you need a mommy in your life :o

“Tell me about your week.”

“I went home for a few days. My dad’s sick. So that sucked. Oh, then I fucked two girls who were in my homeroom in high school.”

He grins at her. She’d normally smile politely back, as she always does when he tries to get a rise out of her by discussing his sex life like this but he continues.

“They’re both moms now. It’s so  _ hot _ , fuck.” 

“That they’re moms?” she finds herself saying. There’s a sudden lump in her throat that she swallows down while waiting for his answer. There’s no way he knows. It’s just an off-hand comment-

Phillip leans forward, rakes his eyes up her legs. “Yeah. I find that  _ really  _ hot. The whole mommy thing. Do you have kids, Tracy?”

She clears her throat. “No.”

Phillip leans back. “Pity. You’d be hot as a mommy figure. I need one in my life.”

She says nothing, stops writing notes, doodles a series of loops while she tries to catch her breath. 

She’s never thought of crossing this line with a patient before. Never even contemplated it. It’s the first thing she learnt in college: ethics and boundaries. And yet she’s calculating if Phillip would be good for his Mommy. 

She coughs slightly, raises her head from her notebook. “I- I could do that for you.” 

Phillip looks slightly uncertain for the first time she’s known him. “For real? I’d love that. I’d be  _ such  _ a good boy for you.”

“I’d expect you to be.”

Phillip’s normal appraising gaze has gone hot and intense and Tracy reaches for her des=k phone, presses 1 to reach the clinic’s reception.

“Hi Jess, can you cancel my next appointment, please? I know it’s short notice, I have a really bad migraine. Yeah, I’ve got painkillers, thanks. Okay, bye, thanks again.” 

She has no idea how her voice is so calm and level, because her heart is threatening to beat out of her chest.

Phillip licks his lips. “So how are we going to do this?”

“I’m going to lock the door, then you’re going to get on your knees and eat your mommy out.”

She walks over to the door, turns the lock, checks the handle. This is it, the point of no return.

Phillip looks good on his knees. She sits on the edge of her desk and he looks up with those big brown eyes and says “May I, mommy?” 

“You may.”

His hands are sure on her legs, pushing her skirt up to her waist, tugging her panties down. He’s less cocky now, glancing up at her to make sure he’s doing what she wants. 

Perhaps he can be a good boy after all. 

He parts her with those big fingers she’s thought about before, licks into her, suckles at her clit. It’s a little too much, too quickly, but he laps at her and he’s perfect, clearly, the experience he boasts about is the truth, so she gets right to the edge quickly.

“Mommy needs your cock now, baby.”

He surges up, pushes her back onto the desk. She takes him in easily, wet and ready for him, and fuck, this is potentially going to wreck her career, all her hard-earned work and qualifications but his cock is filling her up the way she  _ needs _ . 

And then he growls in her ear “Gonna fuck you so hard, mommy. Gonna be a good boy for you.”

And she clenches down on him and  _ fuck  _ her career, because  _ carpe diem _ , and she  _ deserves  _ this.

He holds her in place and fucks her and the desk is creaking with each thrust and she hangs on for dear life. “Can I come in you, mommy? Please,  _ please _ .”

“Come for me, baby.”

Afterwards, he finishes and pulls out, she’s distantly aware his come is dripping out of her, and shit, she just  _ fucked a patient in her office.  _ But somehow, she can’t bring herself to care, body loose-limbed and satisfied. She wants to stretch out like a cat. Have a glass of wine and take a bath. 

She clears her throat. “I’ve got no plans tonight. I’ll text you my address. Be there at 7.”

Phillip buttons his pants up. “Yes, mommy.”

\---

Phillips father dies. 

Tracy never wanted to meet his family, but somehow he’s gotten under her skin. He spends most nights in her loft apartment. She tries not to think about it too much.

She passes him a pretzel and he takes it from her with his mouth, tongue darting out to chase the crystals of salt left on her skin. He sucks two fingertips into his mouth down to the first knuckle, swirls his tongue over them, flicks it over the tips. He’s a clever boy, this is how she likes him to eat her out the best. He knows this. She knows this. 

And yet here they sit in his parent’s living room on the couch, waiting for more family to arrive.

Phillip’s been a brat all day, casually resting his hand on her waist while talking to his siblings, but letting his long fingers dip below her waistline when they weren't looking to skim the line of her panties or to cup her ass. 

There’s the sound of a car in the drive, and Phillip trails his fingers between her legs. She’s in a smart pants suit, and suddenly she wishes she was in a skirt, so he could get at least one finger into her. He taps his fingers over her mound and her legs part.

“Careful.” she murmurs. 

He ducks his head, nuzzles into her neck, kisses behind her ear. It’s a game he likes to play, to push her until she snaps. He’s her naughty boy at moments like this. 

He rubs with the heel of his hand and she groans. 

“Hi guys, we’re back!” a voice calls from the kitchen. It’s Wendy, Phillip’s sister.

Phillip rubs harder, faster. Tracy can hear footsteps, and at the very last second Phillip moves his hand away.

She’s aching. He’s going to pay for this. 

Wendy and the children are a small hurricane that passes through the living room, she’s got her arms full with toys so she doesn’t stop, but says hi to them both and one of the kids waves at Tracy. 

When they’ve left Phillip reaches for her but she takes his wrist. 

“Upstairs.  _ Now _ .”

Their bedroom for this week is the back bedroom, a little annexed room that was probably a home office at one stage, walls lined with bookcases. 

“You’re a dirty tease today, baby.”

“Wendy came in. That’s not my fault.” 

“You heard the car, and decided to tease me anyway. That’s naughty. And you know what happens to naughty boys.”

Phillip licks his lips. “Mommy punishes them.”

“Exactly. Mommy punishes them. And mommy’s  _ so  _ mad right now.”

Phillip takes his clothes off, waits for her to sit down on the bed and pat her lap. He lies across it. 

She doesn’t warn him, but drops a slap to his bare ass, then another, and another. Phillip’s hard against her thighs, rocking slightly with each blow. She’s not hitting him hard, it’s the principle of the thing more than anything. 

He misbehaved, and naughty boys get punished. 

She almost hopes the sound of the spanking travels to the rest of the family, to know that she’s putting their wayward son into his place. That she’s his Mommy now.

He’s left a wet spot on her pants where he lay, and his cock is dripping. Serves him right.

She takes her blouse and bra off, lies down on the bed, and he goes for her nipple right away, sucks it into his mouth, then suckles it between his lips. She pets his hair.

“Good boy. Sweet boy.”

A sense of quiet and calm has come over him, she knows he’s still hard, but this, this act of suckling is what her baby needs right now. 

He unlatches, rubs his face against both her breasts, before taking the other nipple in his mouth and repeating the slow suckling. 

She knows all the theory behind this kink, she graduated top of her class. She knows what famous psychologists have said, what other colleagues have discussed. She should have chosen someone else. 

And yet...it’s gratifying to have such a large man submit like this, to curl up around her, small and delicate. It always had to be Phillip. 

He’s her boy.

“That’s enough baby, mommy needs to come now.” 

He yanks her trousers off (maybe they need to have another lesson on manners) and pushes two fingers into her. She’s never been so  _ ready  _ all the time with a partner before, but she supposes Phillip’s been touching her since breakfast this morning. 

He curls his two fingers as he pumps them in her and it’s just enough to tip her over the edge when his thumb finds her clit. He keeps his fingers in her as her orgasm pulses around them. 

“Am I forgiven, mommy?”

“You were naughty a few times today, baby. Mommy needs more.”

He uses his mouth then, sends over-sensitive shivery thrills through her with each swipe of his tongue, fingers still buried in her. She comes again, toes kicking out. He’s looking slightly desperate now, still hard, trying to keep his hips off the bed. 

“Please let me inside you, mommy, please, please, I’ve been so good.”

She nods and he spreads her, pushes in slowly. He’s trying to punish her, wanting her to beg for his cock but she’s just come twice, she’s fine waiting. She’s his Mommy, she has the control. 

He’s slightly feral today, growling against her skin, spitting filth out against her hair and she forgets for a few minutes that this entire thing with Phillip might still be a bad idea while he fucks her. 

She can’t think of anything else than his weight on her body and his cock, so deep and thick inside her it aches in the exactly  _ right  _ way. 

“Gonna fuck you so good Mommy, make you proud of me.”

He works a hand between their bodies, lets her rub off against his fingertips and she comes again, and fuck, she’s shaking, the adrenaline of doing this in  _ his mother’s _ house hitting her. 

He always begs to come in her, and today is no different. 

“Can I come in you mommy, please,  _ please _ , let me make you  _ drip _ .” 

She always pretends to think about it, takes another few glorious thrusts and then says ‘yes’ and he grunts and fills her. She’s insisted on condoms with other partners, but there’s something primal about her baby filling her up like this. She’ll feel this all afternoon, a slickness, reminding her. 

“Mommy’s happy now, baby.”

He lies down on her chest again, pushes a breast towards his mouth so he can suckle. 

She pushes his hair off his forehead, pets it. 

He’s  _ such  _ a good boy for Mommy.


End file.
